1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a vacuum cleaner unit, in general, and to a relatively small, light weight and portable vacuum cleaner which is useful for vacuuming and grooming pets, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many vacuum cleaners known in the prior art. These vacuum cleaners include devices which are used to vacuum specific elements such as carpets, rugs, draperies or the like. Most of the vacuum cleaner units known in the art are of the upright, tank-type and the like. On the other hand, portable, hand held units, e.g. the "Dust Buster" (.TM.) by Black & Decker, or other units which plug into an automobile lighter unit are also known.
Most of the known vacuum cleaners in the art include brushes which are motor driven to provide a sweeper action. Other units such as tank-type or built-in wall units create a vacuum or suction through a hose attachment thereto.
Moreover, the vast majority of the vacuum units known in the art incorporate heavy duty motors which are used to create a suction and to drive brushes (where appropriate). These motors are, typically, connected to standard AC power sources by means of a plug or the like.
Moreover, the known vacuum systems are relatively heavy and, as well, extremely noisy because of the motor apparatus which is used therewith.
Consequently, the known vacuum systems are not very practical when used in grooming of pets. For example, the sweeper, with rotating brushes, is totally unacceptable. The tank-type units, even the smaller units noted above, are usually too noisy or too powerful for use with most pets. That is, the pet becomes agitated and/or frightened as a result of the powerful suction and/or the loud noise produced by the standard vacuum cleaner. Consequently, a new vacuum cleaner design for pet cleaning and/or grooming is highly desirable.